The switch of Life's
by loving'it4321
Summary: When a fight between Nagumo and (FEMALE) Suzuno is getting out of control. Hitomiko decides to give them a choice. Or they have to leave the orphanage or they have to switch life's for a week. After some days both teens are learning that they have it just as hard as themselves, and they slowly starting to respect each other. OC SUBMISSION: CLOSED!
1. The choice

"YOU WHINE ABOUT **EVERY**-THING!" Suzuno yelled on the top of her lungs.

"AND THAT'S WHAT THE ICE-PRINCESS SAYS, HAVE YOU HEARD YOURSELF!" Nagumo shouted back!

"I KNOW QUITE WELL WHAT I SAY DICK, YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAS NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT MOST OF THE TIME!"

"I **DO** KNOW WHAT I SAY, I KNOW I CALL YOU LAZY RIGHT NOW!"

"YEAH I'M LAZY, YOUR THE ONE GETTING HOME AND FELL ASLEEP ON **MY** BED WITH YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES! WHY MY BED?"

"BECAUSE I WAS TIREEEEEED AND COULDN'T REACH MY ROOM!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH FREAKING WIMP!"

Hiroto sighed, this was the second time they had started an argument today! It had became a ritual for them to fight at least twice a day. Damn it was annoying, however sometimes it was fun. It always ends up bad though. Mostly Nagumo told her something awful and then the fight ends as Suzuno storms off to her room. Only today it was like they were on their period (not that Nagumo really could though) Even more grumpy towards each other then usual the fire and ice teens were already fighting for over an hour.

"I'll go get Hitomiko-kun... this once has to stop!" Reina said, she stood up from the couch and headed towards Hitomiko's office. She was busy buying the bills, what was a lot by the way and was sitting with her hands through her hair in front of her office desk. "Hitomiko-kun?" Reina asked carefully knocking on the open door to announce her arrive.

The black-haired woman look up from the papers on her desk and smiled when she saw who was standing at her doorframe. "Ah Reina! What can I do for you?" She asked politely. Reina sighed as she looked down.

"Well, it are Suzuno and Nagumo again. They're fighting for almost an hour and it won't take long before the first blows fall." Hitomiko rolled her eyes, she sighed and stood up from her desk. "Those two..." She whined and then walked to the blue-haired girl's way. She lay a hand on her shoulder and said: "I'll stop these two for ever now, I've got an idea!" She smiled evilly.

"As long as it works!" Reina smirked and both headed back to the living room where all kinds of insults and _blasts(_?) where coming from. "Damn their breaking the house!" Hitomiko hurried up and her jaw almost hit the ground when she saw what happened inside. Hiroto was holding Suzuno from behind taking both her arms, as Netsuha and Atsuishi were holding Nagumo from hitting Suzuno. Both teens had an big vein on their foreheads and were trying to get out of their grips with all they had. Chairs were broken and Nagumo even had some blood dripping down his head. Suzuno had a blue cheek and some vases with flowers were shattered into pieces. The curtain was ripped and their clothes were torn apart.

Hiroto was barely able to hold Suzuno now, because he was holding her all alone but before the girl could escape his grip a yell stopped everyone. "STOP IT NOWWWW!" Hitomiko's voice echoed through the living room. The scared kids that hid behind the couch quickly ran towards Hitomiko and covered themselves behind her. Hitomiko ordered Reina to take them away and as soon as the door closed behind them she walked over to Nagumo and Suzuno why were by now released by their friends and were staring at the ground. They were standing closely next to each other with their eyes closed. They didn't heard anything but they could feel the hit on their cheeks which made it glowing red. And yes, it was Hitomiko giving them the hit. Both held their cheeks as they stared at their angry care taker.

"What's wrong with you two?!" She hissed at them, she was angry. _Extremely_ angry. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING LIKE THAT!" She now shouted close to their faces. However they both didn't react, just staring to the ground.

"Is this really what you two want, I'm sorry but I can't accept this, look around you. It has been bad, but it's gone way too far now. I give you two a choice." Her voice became a bit sad, it's not that she wanted to make this decision but she just didn't had a choice, they had crossed the line now. "You can either do the task I order you to do, or... You two have to leave the orphanage! Now you first explain me were the fight went about?" She crossed her arms and waited for the two to speak. However that took longer then she though. "Now? ... Suzuno tell me?"

"W-Well, I found Nagumo sleeping on my bed covered in mud, so I woke him up-"

"-Woke me up?! You throwed me out of your bed.."

"Yes I DID!" Suzuno rolled her eyes. "As I repeat, he was laying in **_my_** bed, that's all dirty because of him, so I asked him to-"

"-shouted." Nagumo interrupted again, making a vein to appear on the silver-haired girl. "-him to clean it, however he refused saying it was **_my_** bed... so.. I got a bit angry and before we knew it we were insulting each other."

"So you two got so angry, that you decided to destroy the room and each other.." Hitomiko asked. The two looked around, just seeing what they had done. They had no idea they had destroyed the room like that. It was not their intention at all. And especially not scaring the kids like that. "Yes you two did that!" Hitomiko pointed out as she saw the shocked faces when they looked around.

"G-G-Gomen.." They whispered exactly at the same time.

"Okay now here's the offer. You two will switch life's for a week long and in the nights you will work at the restaurant on the corner for as long as you payed back the damage."

"S-Switch life's, that's not possible?" Nagumo stammered.

"Oh isn't it? Well let me explain. Nagumo you be Suzuno for a week, Suzuno you are Nagumo for a week. Maybe this way you will respect each other for once."

"How do we do that?" Suzuno asked confused.

"It's not so hard to understand. Suzuno you'll sleep on Nagumo's room, go to his classes and do what he does every day and Nagumo does the same with you. I want a schedule from both of you pointing ever little thing you do for next week. And I want it tomorrow so we can start right away with it."

"But Hitomiko-kun? You forgot that I'm a girl and he's a boy... So I have to sleep with Hiroto, Netsuha and Atsuishi on one room.. don't you think that's going wrong?" Suzuno answered.

"That depends on yourself, besides I don't think you will be in that room a lot, because as soon as you two have spare time I want you to work at the restaurant, meaning that you are going to run night hours."

"Suzuno will tear apart that way. N-N-Not that I-I care though.." Nagumo scratched the back of his head.

"Why just me?" Suzuno asked grumpy.

"Because you first of all will never be able to keep up on my daily routine, working after that will be hard."

"You think you won't get it hard then, I have a busy schedule as well. You better prepare!"

"This is exactly what I mean, By living each other's life's you will get to know each other better and learn to respect one another!" Hitomiko said. "You both think you have it hard, so maybe your lives are the same, try to think of that!"

"Hmpf!" They replied unison.

"Now I want you to clean the mess and go to your rooms, I don't wanna see you two today anymore, make sure that your schedule is laying on my desk tomorrow morning before I wake up, otherwise you two have to leave the orphanage!" She turned around and walked out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"-What is she thinking? We can't just take over each other's life's.." Suzuno stammered. "What about grades.. I bet you can't keep up and I will be the one to end up with an F.."

"Oh yeah, My band and I have a big performance on the end of the week that you have to do... I bet you can't even sing. I'll definitely get kicked out!"

"Okay, I promise to do the best I can as you promise me that to!"

"Fine! I promise!"

"Good, I promise to. Now.. Let's clean."

* * *

_Next Morning:_

* * *

Hitomiko's alarm rang off, as she slowly stood up out of her bed. She stretched herself and carefully stopped her alarm from ringing. She dressed herself and then walked downstairs heading for the kitchen, but when she was half way she remembered that she had to check her desk first. She change course and reached her office after some minutes. She lay down her hand on the knob but waited with opening the door. She was begging in her mind that there were laying down two schedules, she never wanted to throw them out, but it was their own destiny that was left in their own hands.

She sighed and then opened the door, he eyes immediately explored the desk and as she hoped she saw laying two schedules down on her desk. Now she sighed in relieve as she walked towards her desk. She first grabbed Suzuno's schedule that looked like this:

* * *

MONDAY

**08.00-18.00** _school (A classmate is going to inform you about my class schedules, she waits for you at the gate. BE-ON-TIME)_

**18.15-20.00** _studying at the library_

**20.00 20.30** _eating something at the mall (Only salads or fruit) _

**21.00-22.30** _soccer practice_

**23.00-?** _Working at the restaurant (I have no idea when you are able to sleep, but that's not my problem.)_

"..."

TUESDAY 

**08.00-20.00** _School_  


**20.00-21.00 **_Going home, eat something (Again just healthy food)_

**21.00-21.30** _Making homework._

**22.00-00.00** _part-time job at the mall (I work at the grocery store on the first corner. I've already called my boss to explain and he decided to help me out!)_

**00.30-?** _Working at the restaurant.. (My only spare time is in the night, so you just have to bare with it!)_

"..."

WEDNESDAY

**09.00-14.00** _school_

**14.15-16.00** _Dans lessons at the "Modern Art of Dance." school (hip hop.. just so you know..) _

**16.10-17.00** _Go home and again eat something healthy.. try to make some homework when you're done, you'll need it!_

**17.30-?** _Now you can work for a long time at the restaurant._

"..."

THURSDAY 

**06.00-07.00** _running, a tour around the city._

**08.00-17.00**_ school_

**17.00-17.30** _rush home and eat something._

**18.00-21.00** _go working at the grocery store._

**21.30-22.30**_ soccer practice_

**23.00-?**_ Working at the restaurant. (If you got some spare time, you got a BIG test tomorrow, try to learn a bit. If you fail that test then I'm personally going to kill you!)_

"..."

FRIDAY

**09.00-17.00** _school_

**17.00-18.00** _you have some spare time, you can better use it too eat and rest a bit._

**18.00-20.00** _karate classes. (Same building where I dance, different class.)_

**21.00-22.30** _Working at the grocery store. (sorry, you need money for sunday..) _

**23.00-?** _You can choose yourself to work at the restaurant or not, however I would do it if I were you..._

"..."

SATURDAY

_(well today is gonna be a work day)_

**06.00-20.00**_ working at the grocery store_

**21.00-22.00** _make as much homework as possible you won't be able to do it tomorrow!_

**23.00-?** _From now you can work at the restaurant._

"..."

SONDAY

**(You are an freaking lucky bastard!)**

**10.00-12.00**_ make yourself ready because you're going to the "grand dance" festival in the city.. you know.. that amazing big festival I wanted to go to for almost three years now.. Okay damn it I can it hit something right now.. I wanted to go so bad, and now.. YOU CAN GO! UGH! Ah well you're going with my friends from school, be polite. I'm gonna kill you if you make their day a hell! I swear that!_

_The festival is 'till midnight.. so after that you can work.. if you're not drunk or anything._

* * *

"Jeez, I never knew she was this busy.." Hitomiko said to herself. "Maybe that's why she looks so pale all the time, she barely has any rest.. poor Nagumo, now he has to deal with the schedule and working at the restaurant.. he gonna die. Still it's his own fault, I can't help him." She lay down the schedule and grabbed Nagumo's:

* * *

MONDAY

**08.00-12.00** S_chool (My schedule is in my room, if you're interested in it, then come and get it..) Actually I have school 'till 15.00 but I skip the last hours._

**12.15-16.00** _As I told you I have a band. We practice in the garage of my friend, be on time! I swear it! One of my bandmates is also in the same class, you can go with him! (I asked him to come to you.)  
_

**17.00 20.00**_ Yeah somewhere between that time you have to eat, now you have soccer practice!_

**20.30-23.00** _Well, actually I had a date here... this is a bit awkward.. hehe. Just go there and tell her I canceled the date.  
_

**23.00-?** _Normally I go home, but I guess you can better go work at the restaurant._

"..."

TUESDAY

**06.00-12.00** _I skip school again so now you can work at my job. I work at the cinema. (Don't worry, you got almost nothing to do in the morning except for cleaning and stuff.)  
_

**12.15-17.00 **_Go to school, I mean, I have to anyways... (If teachers ask where you have been. Just tell them you had overslept yourself.)_

**17.00-20.30** _You go home with a friend of mine. (Oh be aware, he's kinda into girls... He's a player, you better watch yourself.) You are (I guess) going to drink for the very first time, because you are going out tonight. (So here you drink the first drinks with him.. again. You better not get drunk, he'll fuck you without you knowing!)  
_

**20.30-?** _From here you two go to the other's and drink more there and when they all feel like you are going out to a club.. probably 'till 04.00 in the morning.  
_

"..."

WEDNESDAY

**07.00-14.00** _Normally I have school at this time.. howeverrrr I always oversleep myself.. so going to school on 10.00 I fine by me.._

**14.15-16.00** _Soccer practice!_

**16.10-23.00** _Rush as fast as you can to the cinema, you have to work. (Oh and I wish you luck with that.)_

**23.30-?** Y_ou can work at the restaurant now._

"..."

THURSDAY

**06.00-07.00** I always go for a morning _run through the city. (I still wonder how I'm able to get up so early. But it shouldn't be a problem for you.)_

**08.00-18.00**_ school-time.. try to go now.. otherwise I get problems._

**17.00-17.30** _Go eat something at the local mall. _

**18.00-21.00 **_You'll meet up with some friends in front of the game store. You are going to chill in our favorite cafe. (Don't drink here, you have to train afterwards.)_

**21.30-23.00**_ Go the the sports centrum and go practice your muscles. I have a personal coach who will wait for you._

**23.00-?**_ You can work at the restaurant now if you wish. _

"..."

FRIDAY

**09.00-15.00** _school, yep today is also a day I just go to school!_

**16.00-18.00** _Well, you have soccer practice again.  
_

**20.00-23.00** _You have to work at the cinema. _

**23.15-?** _You have to rush home as fast as possible, my friends are gonna pick you up because it's FRIDAY EVENING! (party time!) You are going out again. I have no idea where you're going to end up. Try not to drink too much again, that pervert is coming with you again... (He's gonna try everything to get you in bed, I already asked another friend to take care of you..) _

**"..."**

SATURDAY

**08.00-12.00**_ Go to the gym again. It's a loooong training, I wish you luck!_

**12.15-17.00** _It's long but also the last practice with the band you have. _

**17.30-?** _From now you can work at the restaurant. however try to go to bed on time, tomorrow is the big day._

"..."

SONDAY

**(I can cry right now. DAMNIT do you know what you are going to do. You are going to do MY DREAM PERFORMANCE!)**

**10.00-12.00**_ make yourself ready because you're going to the "grand dance" festival in the city.. you have a rehearsal fi__rst that's on 10.00! BE ON TIME! then you are free to walk over the festival for an hour. _

**13.00** _is the performance. ( The biggest performance of my life, please don't ruin it!) after it done you are free to join the festival. I bet you like that!_

_It's 'till midnight, if you don't drink then you can work at the restaurant after that!_

* * *

"So they are both able to go to that festival, however not on the way they wanted. Oh I need to remember to have a chat with Nagumo about his school presence.. jeez that boy.." She sighed. She grabbed both schedules and walked to the kitchen.

To her surprise there were already two teens sitting on the kitchen table. When they heard to door, both their head looked up in surprise and turned around to Hitomiko.

"Well hello Suzuno and Nagumo, good morning!" She smiled at them.

"-Morning." They softly replied.

"Well, maybe this is the perfect time to talk about the coming week, isn't it! Did you two have seen you schedules already or is it still a surprise?"

"It's what you call a surprise.." Nagumo whined laying his head down on the table. "This really sucks.." He said this time a bit sad.

"Yes, yes it does!" Suzuno agreed with him.

"Oh well, I've seen the schedules. Yeah you both are getting busy. But maybe it will also be a relieve." Hitomiko lay down the schedules in front of them and they started to read it.

"Jeez all you do is work and school.. don't you have a life?!" Nagumo nagged while he continued reading. In the meanwhile a vein appeared on Suzuno's head. She looked up from her paper and yelled. "I HAVE TO GO OUT ON A DATE?!"

Nagumo softly giggled. "Hehe, yeah pretty much, don't worry she's hot!"

The vein on Suzuno's head became even bigger when she heard that. "NAGUMO!" She yelled and wanted to hit him, but Hitomiko stopped her. "Suzuno it's your own fault. This is just your punishment."

"But come on, do I really have to go out on a date... with a girl.."

"Yes."

"Uh Suzuno.." Nagumo started and looked up as well. "I HAVE NOT A FREAKING SECOND TO SLEEP!" He yelled.

"I know.."

"BUT-"

"-Nagumo lower your voice. Just as I said to Suzuno, this is your punishment, accept it!"

"Hmpf!" came from the boy before he went on reading.

Then suddenly both looked up and said in unison: "You go to the festival as well?!"

* * *

**Okaaaay, another story.. I hope you liked it a bit :$**

**Okay, there will be following seven next chapters, a chapter for every day.**

**BUT! I need some OC's :$ (I just need a couple of them, I won't accept everyone's OC. I'm sorry, still I hope you send them in! I'm not really picky) **

**Okay, so I need for Suzuno: **

_- 4 female friends._

_- A boss_

_- A colleague_

_- A friend at the library _

_- someone who also works at the restaurant._

**for Nagumo: **

_- The pervert friend (He has to be a real pervert.) _

_- The date Suzuno has to go with (She has to be pretty, and dumb!) _

_- three band mates (1 guitarist (is his classmate) 1 drum player, 1 keyboard player.)_

_- three male friends_

_- A boss._

_- The personal coach ( He has to be HOT) _

**Okay, that are the ones you can choose, If you tell me which one you want then I'll send you a form! :) I hope you have interested in it, and that you like the story!^^**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	2. School Meetings

Suzuno carefully opened her eyes. She woke up from the annoying sound of her alarm that was set on the time of 07.30. She put it a bit early just to be sure she would be on time. Yes today was the first day of the switch with Nagumo's life. Suzuno was still wondering how Hitomiko came up with the idea.

She stopped the alarm with her left hand and then closed her eyes for another few seconds. She sighed and then decided to stood up. First one leg then the other the silver-haired girl slowly and grumpy got up from her bed. She started to dress herself in the uniform Nagumo had gave her the day before. It was a white with red striped skirt, white sneakers and a red loosely hanging shirt. Actually she also had to wear a red ribbon in her hair, but she hated things like that so she decided to skip that part.

Suddenly her eyes widened. She had already took down her pajama and was standing in her underwear when suddenly the light turned on. Suzuno stared at the three guys in the room who were staring back at her. Hiroto with a slight blush on his face, as Netsuha and Atsuishi were just staring with an empty look also with a slight blush on their faces. "Holy crap!" She let out before flighting back into her blanket on her bed. She was totally forgotten she was sleeping in Nagumo's room and normally she just dressed up in her room together with the other girls.

"Okay, you all haven't saw that!" She said from under the blanket her head as red as a tomato.

"We actually did..." Netsuha grinned, while he kept seeing the image of a half naked Suzuno in front of him. He walked over to the bed and pushed the blanket a bit down so they were able to see Suzuno's face. "Whoa, you're actually cute while you're blushing!" He giggled.

"HURASAI!" She yelled at him and kicked him from her bed. "Netsuha you idiot!" Atsuishi said, he grabbed Netsuha's collar and dragged him to the bathroom. "Gomen Suzuno, We'll dress up in here!" He said and then closed the door.

"This sure is not one of Hitomiko's best idea's! I wish you good luck Suzuno!" Hiroto said while gathering his clothes as he also disappeared into to bathroom with a sweet smile. Suzuno sighed. _"Hiroto's definitely right 'bout that.."_ she though as she slowly got up from her bed again. With her eyes focussed on the bathroom-door she started to dress herself as quick as possible.

After some minutes she heard knocking on the bathroom-door as Atsuishi's asked: "Suzuno can we come in?"

"Hai!" She replied, gathering the books that were spread through the room. "Ah can one of you help to zip me up?" She asked the three boys while pointing at the big zip on her back.

"Sure!" Hiroto replied and then walked her way. It was kinda embarrassing to ask this from a boy, normally her roommates zipped each other. However her roommates were boys this time, so she didn't had another choice.

"Are you coming down with us to eat breakfast Suzuno?" Atsuishi asked holding his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yes, I just can't find Nagumo's English book.." She said still surging for the damn thing.

"Eh.. Didn't Nagumo burned that thing?" Netsuha said.

"Oh that's true, he had to much homework for English so he burn the book out of frustration.." Hiroto replied. Suzuno just sweat dropped. "Sounds like him tough." She sighed. "Good, then no English book." And she grabbed Nagumo's old brown threadbare backpack and put the books inside. "I'm ready!" She smiled at the boys and then they all leaved to the kitchen.

* * *

Nagumo turned around once again after hearing another alarm for the fourth time. He sighed and turned on to his back going back to sleep. He was almost gone when he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, hitting him softly awake. "Nagumo-kun?" He heard a soft voice calling his name. "You have school, wake up."

"I'll come, just some minutes Hitomiko!" He said without looking and turned around to sleep. "Moo, he called me Hitomiko.." The voice pouted.

"I'll wake him Clara!" Another voice said and before Nagumo knew it he felt ice cold water that was throwed on his head. He jumped up in surprise and landed next to his bed on the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR NETSU- Huh nani?" He said when he saw three girl standing in front of him instead of the usual trio. Then he remembered again, this was Suzuno's room. Reina was still standing with the empty glass in her hand looking quite angry, Clara stood behind her and An was still sitting on her bed.

"Nagumo, hurry up we want to change!" An said as she stretched herself and stood up from her bed.

"But I have to change as well, were do I have to go?"

"Bathroom!" Reina said pushing him and throwing his clothes inside as well. Nagumo sighed. There he stood changing himself in a tiny bathroom. He looked around, this was totally different form his bathroom. Everything here was neat and tidy sorted. Their bathroom was... well let's say that it's a mess, since Hiroto was the only tidy one.

He was almost done changing when he found out they forgot to gave him his shirt. He opened the door and said: "Girls I have to get my shir-" But his line got cut off by three huge shrieks. "AAH GO AWAY!"

Nagumo started to blush when he saw that the three girls were still topless just like him. "GOMEN!" He said while covering his eyes immediately. He tried to surge for his shirt but failed because he couldn't see a thing, instead he tripped and landed with a big bang on the floor. The girls had by now put on their shirt as Clara hurried his way. "You okay Nagumo-kun?" She asked him, while helping him up. She giggled when she saw he still held his hand for his eyes. She pushed his hand down and said: "You can look, we're done changing."

Nagumo sighed of relieve. When he looked up he saw three girl with a blush on their faces staring at his bare belly. He looked down remembering he was still not wearing a shirt. "HA!- you girls like it?!" He grinned seeing they were staring to obvious!

"Hurasai Nagumo!" Reina pouted her face covered in red.

"Hell yeah I like it, can I touch it?-" An said but got stopped by Reina who lifted her in the air by her collar. "Nagumo your shirt, please just take it on!" She said throwing it to him with her free hand. Nagumo smirked before putting on his shirt. He grabbed the black backpack from the ground. He was so lucky Suzuno wasn't that kind of girly-girl, otherwise he had to walk with a pink backpack instead of a black one. He was for the first time smart and had already packed his back yesterday eve. So when they were all done they headed down stairs.

As soon as they entered the kitchen the normal chaos of everyday was present. Kids running with Hitomiko chasing them. At least two or three people who fell asleep on the table. Two fighting and the rest was talking, laughing, grumpy or were already done to go. Nagumo wanted to sit on his usual place but as soon as he had sight on his spot he saw a silver-haired girl sitting on his place. He was kinda confused seeing her in his own schools uniform. (They go to different schools, same uniforms only Suzuno's school present the color blue and Nagumo's red.) While he was wearing blue instead of red. He tried to find the place were Suzuno normally sat down and he saw Clara and Rhionne waving his way as sign he had to sit there. Nagumo sighed when he noticed he was again only surrounded by girls as a lonely man. He walked their way and sat down. "So Nagumo-kun, do you feel like having a different live?" Clara asked him curious.

"Yeah it must be pretty different then your own, right?" Rhionne added.

"No and it's too different, not really to my likings!" He replied them grumpy and grabbed some food from the table.

"Whoa someone's _grumpy_!" Rhionne pouted.

"Pff, what did you expect, do you think I like to live the life of a nerd.."

"Haha, You think Suzuno is a nerd?" Rhionne answered sarcastic. "Well that's one big mistake, you might like her life even more then your own even tough it's a bit busy."

"She's a nerd, at least in my eyes. All she does is study, sport and work. She doesn't party at all."

"Ah well, you'll see it for yourself, besides a girl has to work hard after all, study so we don't look stupid and blond, sport because we want to look good for the guys and we need money for special thing, don't think we have it that easy!" Clara grinned as both girls stood up and walked away leaving the red-haired boy all on his own. He stared in front of him, leaning with his head on his hand. Suddenly someone went to sit next to him, however he was just too grumpy to look up for who it was. And he already got his answer when a cold/icy voice started to speak to him.

"I see you're up on time.." She said.

"I didn't had a choice, Reina threw water all over me.."

Suzuno started to giggle. "That's like her indeed." She grinned. "She did that to me as well when I overslept!"

"So the nerd can oversleep as well?" Nagumo grinned.

"Nerd?" A vein appeared on Suzuno forehead. "Who do you call nerd?! Alcoholic!"

Nagumo stood up angry. "What?!" He snapped at her.

"Pf You heard me!" She hissed also standing up, laying her hands on her hips, their noses pressed against each other. "Besides I bet you end up unemployed, since you always skip school."

"Well actually besides my presence, I have pretty good notes."

"Well we'll see if they're better then mine."

"They aren't otherwise you weren't a nerd!"

"I'm _not_ a nerd!"

Now they were even closer to each other ready for the first blows to hit. "Hey Nagumo don't come closer before you know it you're kissing her!" Netsuha screamed from the other side of the room, making the noise in the room to stop and everyone looked up to them. Nagumo and Suzuno's heads became scarlet as they immediately took a few steps back. "I was about to kill her not kiss her Netsuha!" Nagumo hissed at his friend.

"Okay whatever, I go to school!" Suzuno rolled her eyes. Actually it was still early and she didn't had to leave yet, but as soon as she heard the words: _'Hey Nagumo don't come closer before you know it you're kissing her'_ she couldn't help it, but her faced heated up and increased every second. Maybe it was the fact that she never had a kiss before and it felt like it was about to happen or it was that Nagumo was the one she wanted to kiss.

She shook her head trying to get that second option out of her head. She didn't liked that dick after all. Besides he always hurted her in one way or another, if it weren't the physique attacks then it were those words that hurted her so bad. Yeah she definitely didn't liked him. She walked to the front door and walked outside.

It took a while but then she had found the school she was going to this week. She stopped in front of the gate and grabbed the schedule from Nagumo's room out of her backpack. She gave it a good look and saw she first had math class on the second floor in class: 22-A

"Before I find it the lessons already started!" She sighed staring at the huge building in front of her. She walked into the gate to the schoolyard. The atmosphere was clearly different here. This school was at first much larger and the school where Suzuno was going to was for highly qualified students. Here were more average students.

Suddenly someone bumped against her, making her to fall on the ground. "Damn." She said rubbing her head as she looked up for the one that made her fall. "I'm sorry!" She heard and saw a guy with short snow-white messy hair reaching out his hand for her. He was quite tall but he looked very friendly towards her. His hair covered one of his eyes which were green. "No problem!" She said to him, cleaning her fresh new uniform.

"You new here?" He asked her in a soft/calm tune.

"No, I'm just here for a week." Suzuno replied a bit ashamed. How to hell was she going to explain this to him.

"Oh really?! Are you perhaps Suzuno Fuusuke?" He asked her with a soft smile, still in the calm tune.

"Un." She nodded a bit confused. "How did you know?"

"My name is Yuu Suzuki, I'm Nagumo's friend, he explained me everything!" He said and shook her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Yuu-kun." Suzuno smiled at him, he seemed really reliable, actually the totally opposite from the feeling she got from Nagumo, she expected that his friends were just like him, tough he seems like a nice guy. "Do you walk with me to class!" He smiled.

"S-Sure." Suzuno replied and followed the guy to her classes.

* * *

"I'LL GO!" Nagumo yelled and ran outside. He ran and ran, he didn't knew how it was possible but even when he stood up early he still was too late. He rushed the direction Suzuno told him the school was and after ten minutes of running he reached the building. No one was out anymore except one girl that was clearly looking for someone.

Nagumo walked up to the blond-haired girl. Her hair reached her knee's, Nagumo even wondered how she could keep it good with hair that long. When she noticed Nagumo was walking her way, her friendly looking gold/brown eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. "Nagumo Haruya?" She asked walking his way.

"Hai! And you are?" He asked. She grabbed his hand and said: "Karin Tsukiyomi, call me Karin!" She smiled sweetly. "I'm Suzuno's friend and classmate, she asked me to make sure you didn't skip classes!" She winked.

"Ehehe, yeah I'd expected!" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well follow me, lessons are about to start, you don't to be late on your first day, right!" she winked and grabbed his wrist as she pulled him with her to the building. "O-O-Oii!" Nagumo said while following the girl.

"Come on a bit faster!" She smiled still pulling the red-haired boy.

After a few minutes they reached the classroom, right on time because as soon as they stepped in the school bell rang. "Phew, just on time!" Karin sighed as she walked over to her seat. "Nagumo-kun, you are sitting there!" She pointed at the table next to the window. He walked over to the seat and lay down his backpack on the table as he went to sit down. The seat next to his table was still empty, he was wondering who was sitting next to him. Then the teacher came in and everyone stood up. It was the same daily routine as on his school, they greeted the teacher and then started the less.

After like thirty minutes the door opened and a red-haired girl walked in, she had short red hair and bloody red eyes. "Nanami! You're late!" The teacher said angry.

She bowed without saying anything and hurried to her seat, to Nagumo's surprise she went to sit right next to him. The lessons started again however Nagumo was still wondering who the girl next to him was. "Hello, who are you?" He whispered to her. A small smile crept onto the girl's face, she turned around to him and smiled, but she didn't reply on his question, instead she smiled and afterwards turned around to the teacher again.

_'Pff How rude she doesn't even react.' _He thought as he stared out of the window leaning with his head on his hand once again. It took a while when he suddenly felt that someone patted him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw that the girl pointed to a paper on the table. He took the paper and read it.

It said:

_Hello, you must be Nagumo-kun! :) My name is Sayuri Nanami, Suzuno's friend. You can just call me Sayuri!_

_Gomen for not answering you, but I'm mute.. :$_

_'Mute? I feel pity for her, now I'm the rude one, damn it I have to make it up!'_ Nagumo though as he smiled at her. "Sorry I thought you was ignoring me.." He whispered again, not wanted to get caught by the teacher. "So Sayuri-chan, you're Suzuno's friend right?"

She nodded with a smile. "Okay, well nice to meet you then!" Her smile increased a bit and then they both turned around the the teacher again, trying to follow the lessons.

* * *

Suzuno had followed Yuu towards the classroom. It was so busy in this school she had to get used to it and that had to take its time. Everywhere you looked were students while at her school everything was always so quiet and her and her friends were actually the most active people (Consider that XD)

"You're sitting next to him!" Yuu pointed at Red-haired guy, his hair was similar to Yuu's and had the same color as Nagumo's hair, it was messy, short and with some strands hanging between his scarlet eyes. He waved at them with a sweet smile. "Ah Suzuno-chan isn't it?!" He told as he stood up from his chair.

"Hai!" She replied in her usual calm tune.

"My name is Ryota Chi! Nice to meet another person from the Orphanage, I bet Nagumo is giving you guys a hard time in there!" He joked.

"Haha, that for sure!" She giggled.

"Whoa, I like that giggle, You're not as cold as Nagumo said you would be!" He smiled at her laying a hand on her shoulder. Another blush crept onto Suzuno's cheeks. Jeez Nagumo's friends were like a million times nicer then the devil himself. They seemed like great and nice friends. She had expected to meet jerks not these people. "Ha, well it's true that I'm always cold against Nagumo."

"So he hasn't seen that giggle yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh he missed something!" Yuu softly smiled. He was very quiet and calm as Ryota was more friendly and energetic. Nagumo on the other hand was egoistic and a total dick. This was better then she had expected. "You should show him!" He added his green eye looking into her teal eyes.

"W-Why?!"

"It makes you less cold!" Ryota smiled. Then suddenly the teacher came in, everyone went to their seats and Suzuno sat down next to Ryota with her head still red as Yuu went to sit behind her next to an empty seat. They greeted the teacher and started with their math lesson.

It wasn't hard for Suzuno to catch on to the subject at all, besides she already treated this in her own school last year, she wasn't a level higher for nothing after all.

"Nagu- I mean Suzuno, can you come to the front and explain the next assignment on page 33 please?" The teacher asked. Suzuno stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. "Well mis Fuusuke, I hope you're better at this then Nagumo!" The teacher said making the class laugh.

"I'll try!" She smiled and started to explain everything 'till in the details. It was like she was talking about the weather or something, words were flowing out of her mouth automatically as the whole class was staring at her with open mouth. "So the answer is simply!" She finished it.

"Well that's definitely better then what Nagumo would give us!" The teacher laughed awkwardly at the knowledge this girl had.

Suzuno walked back to her seat. "Way the go Suzuno!" Ryota said as he gave her a high five.

"So Ryota you're next!"

"Oh damn.." He sweat-dropped making everyone to laugh again included Suzuno. She liked this, yeah she did. She felt comfortable and cherished here, as if Nagumo's friends were hers already. She was already afraid that if this kept going on she didn't wanted to return to her own life anymore. This class was less serious they laughed and were all friends. She really loved it here already!

* * *

The bell rang through the class Nagumo was in. "Finally!" A girl with long raven hair hanging till the middle of her back and bangs covering her eyebrows jumped annoyed up from her seat. She wears a hair clip and she has deep blue ocean eyes. "Calm down Syoko-chan!" the girl next to her calmly told her. She had long silver hair and aqua-green eyes that shined like mad.

"Ah Karin, Sayuri and Haruna let's take our break!" The girl called Syoko said. The three girls walked outside as Sayuri grabbed Nagumo's wrist and dragged him with her as a blush covered her face.

When they entered the assembly hall they went to sit down at one of the tables. "Nagumo was it?" Syoko said. Nagumo just nodded, this girl looked so bossy. "My name is Syoko Hyouga!" This time a small smile crept onto the raven-haired girl's face.

"O-Oh and I-I'm Haruna Hitsugaya!" The silver-haired girl said as well smiling cutely.

"Well nice to meet ya'll, so you're Haruna, you're Syoko, You're Karin and the last but not least you're Sayuri!" He smiled as he pointed one by one to the girls. They nodded all with a smile.

"So how comes it that you and Suzuno don't like each other!" Haruna smirked while she went to sit closer next to Nagumo, the smile on her face a bit perverted. "Comes it that you truly hate each other, orrrrr.. maybe you are just scared to show the real you towards her!" She raised her eyebrow when she saw that Nagumo gulped when he heard those last words. He tried to remain calm as he replied: "Definitely hate!"

"Yeah, yeah you can't fool me Nagumo-kunnn!" She giggled, only to receive a mad glance from the red-haired boy.

As time passed by, before Nagumo knew it school had ended for him and it was already 18.05. He looked at the watch on his wrist, but shocked when he saw the time and remembered the schedule. "Damn it! I have to hurry up to the library.." He said making the four girls to look up to him.

"Ah the you should hurry up, lucky for you it's just five minutes walking!" Karin smiled.

"Yes I should go, bye bye!" He said waving goodbye while running away. "Wait." He suddenly stopped running. "Neh girls?" He yelled from the distance.

"What?" Syoko simply replied.

"Where is the library exactly, hehe!" He smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his head. The four girl's sweat dropped as Karin stepped forwards. "I'll walk with you Nagumo-kun, I pass it on my way home anyways!"

"Arigatou Karin-kun!"

* * *

**Haha okay, I tried to stop the chapter at the 2000/3000 words however I was writing to quick and before I noticed I was already at the 4000 words ^^" **

**Gomen if it was boring or something, I hope it all met your expectation and If I have enough inspiration then I even update the next chappie tonight or tomorrow! XD**

**Pleaseee leave a review minna, OH and I wanna thank everyone who send me an review! I really appreciate it! :DDD**


	3. New friends!

It was twelfth O'clock and yet Suzuno was still into classes. She had to go on the schedule Nagumo had gave, however school wasn't done yet. She had never skipped school without permission still Nagumo clearly told her that she had to be on time. On the other hand, he did say that one of his bandmates was getting her.

Suddenly someone in the back of the class stood up. It was a girl with ruby hair 'till her waist. She was wearing a ponytail tied up by a heartshaped rubber band. Her aquamarine colored eyes were looking a bit sad. "Senpai? I don't feel so good, may I go home please." She asked the teacher.

"Miss Hono, you have another excuse every time.. I don't think I'm letting you go now."

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA THROW UP!" She screamed while holding her hands in front of her mouth as she sank to the ground. Suzuno noticed that once she was with her eyes out of sight from the teacher the gaze on her face turned into a evil smile. Then Also Yuu and Ryota stood up and ran her way. "Ah sir, she is very hot." Yuu said clearly acting along with the girl. He held his hand on her forehead.

"She is also really pale!" Ryota added.

The teacher sighed. "Fine, Ryota you can lead her home!"

"Neh sir? I think I have to join classes since my notes aren't so great, why don't you let Suzuno take her home, since she is to smart for this class!" Ryota replied on the teacher.

"Are you alright with that Miss Fuusuke?" The teacher asked. She looked up to the three in the back of the class who all shook their heads telling her to say 'yes'.

"Of course!" Suzuno smiled and stood up, she walked over to the girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I'll lead you home!" She smiled. Suzuno was a born actor so she didn't had any problems with playing along at all. Ryota and Yuu went back to their places and winked once at Suzuno as she and the ruby-haired girl carefully walked outside.

Once the door closed behind their back, Suzuno released the girl and they both had to giggle. "Good job, Suzu-chan!" The girl giggled.

"S-Suzu-chan?" Suzuno asked a bit confused.

"Haha, sorry it's a bad habit of mine, well my name is Airo Hono, you can call me Airo!" She smiled shaking Suzuno's hand. "Now let's go, the boys are going to be angry if we aren't on time!" And she pulled Suzuno with her.

After some minutes of walking Suzuno broke the silence. "Say Aira? Which part do you have in the band?"

"I'm the guitarist!" She smiled happily. "And I sing a little in the background!"

"S-So.. Which part does Nagumo actually have?" She blushed slightly, she so hoped she didn't had to play an hard instrument.

"Nagu-chan sings, he's our lead singer, yet he can play guitar, drum and saxophone as well."

"Haha, you call him Nagu-Chan! That's a cute name for him!" Suzuno giggled.

"He always pouts when I call him that, he hates it yet it makes me wanna say it even more!" Aira laughed.

"Hm maybe I should call him that too!" A mean smirk appeared on Suzuno's face.

"Oh I bet he's gonna hate that!" Aira smiled evilly too then they both started to laugh. "So you definitely should call him that!" And they both walked further to the garage.

After some minutes they arrived at a quite big single seeking house, Airo walked over to the garage which had its huge door open already, You know such an real american garage door, two or three feet wide which opens vertically.

"Come Suzu-chan!" She smiled as Suzuno stopped for a moment and letting the scene sank into her. She breathed in and walked the way of the garage where Airo already disappeared in. Before she could see anyone she stopped again, she heard two male voices talking to Airo.

"Neh Airo, didn't you had to bring that girl Nagumo called '_Bitch_'?"

"Ren-kun, She is standing outside, don't say that!" Airo replied a bit angry.

"Whoa, she's outside?!" another voice appeared this voice sounded way happier and a bit overexcited, and before Suzuno knew it a head looked around the corner surging for the girl that had to replace Nagumo for a week. "You must be her then!" The guy said as he walked over to her and shook her hand. "My name is Yosuke Takahashi!" He smiled, He had stunning and quite striking vermilion red hair, dark brownish-red eyes, a pale skin and he was pretty tall as well.

"Nice to meet you Yosuke-san!" Suzuno replied. "I'm-"

"-Suzuno Fuusuke, right?" The other guy popped around the corner as well, finishing her sentence.

"H-Hai." Suzuno stuttered, also this guy gave her a hand with a sweet smile on his face. "Ren Minoru, You can call me Ren!" He grinned, he possesses quite a sexy grin tough. Ren had Long black hair. (_Styled like Tsunami's hair._) and beautiful bloody-red eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you Ren-san, Yosuke-san!" Suzuno smiled.

"So Suzuno!" Ren said as he walked over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Let's see what you can do!" And he grabbed her wrist as he dragged her with him inside. Once inside Suzuno noticed they had equipped the garage as a real hangout place, their instruments, microphones, boxes and all the other musical stuff were on the right side.

Left they had a huge old couch, and two nice hanging chairs with half a destroyed table in the middle. A small fridge next to the sofa, and a somewhat larger TV. The room was decorated with posters from bands, probably their idols and role models.

"It's really cosy!" Suzuno let out without thinking as she examined the room. Her hands slipping over the beautiful guitar standing on its standard as she stopped looking and stared at the beautiful instrument. "Do you like it?" Yosuke appeared next to her, seeing she was looking at the guitar with the adoration sparkling from her eyes. "Hai." She softly answered.

"Well!" He said as he grabbed the guitar and put it around Suzuno's body. "The guitar is from Nagumo, so now it's yours for a week! Hahah just don't break it, Nagumo's gonna kill you for sure, he has saved money for quite a big time to buy it." He grinned and then walked away again.

"SUZUNO!" Airo yelled as she jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and she walked over to her own guitar. "Let's see if you can sing!" She said preparing her guitar for playing.

"Ah, great idea Airo-chan!" Ren said walking over to his keyboard. He grabbed some papers and handed them to Suzuno. "This is the text of our new song, if we play it, then you can try to sing!"

"U-U-Uhm, I don't know if that's a good idea, I've never sang before!" suzuno replied a bit ashamed.

"That can't be true Suzuno-chan, I'm sure you once sang, what about the shower?" Yosuke joked.

"Nope."

"Okay, what about when you listen to music, don't you sing along?"

"Nope."

"While cooking?"

"Nope."

"Uhm, when you're bored."

"No."

"Homework?"

"No."

"Walking the dog?"

"Don't have a dog."

"With friends?"

"Neh."

"When you go out?"

"Nopes."

"In your sleep?"

"..." Suzuno sweat dropped while smiling. "I guess not, hahah!"

"Never?!"

"No."

"Oh jeez, hahaha!" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well there always has to be a first time!" Ren grinned as he lead Suzuno against her will towards the microphone. "Just sing as you think will sound good. Don't worry, we've heard so many worse vocals, you can't be worser then them!" He winked and walked back to his keyboard once again, as Yosuke went to sit behind his drum set.

Suzuno gulped when she heard the music started to play. She read the lines and thought of the best way to sing it, then she closed her eyes and let the music flow the words out of her mouth as she started to sing:

* * *

**[The song is called: "Louder-Charice" Listening to it makes it more clear, just a tip ;P]**

* * *

"_Louder, louder, louder, louder!(Italic is Airo on the background XD)_" Airo started to sing, as Suzuno started once she stopped.

"I'm.. staring out.. of my window.. and the rain is pouring _down_, When you left... I was so low, But I'm not gonna _drown_." she sang softly, carefully laying her hands on the microphone as she closed her eyes again. He soft smile crept onto her face. Then the drum started to drop the bass as Suzuno's careful voice became a bit more exciting.

"I don't need no shoulder, _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_. I'm gonna be a soldier, _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. _I just wanna feel somethin' I don't _understand." _Suzuno liked this, yeah she did, the music made her feel good and energetic, she was going on with the flow as the music started to speed up just as Suzuno's voice. Her eyes opened meanwhile as if fire was behind them!

"I'm just gonna run right through the rain, I'm just gonna dance right through the pain, I just wanna **feel** that rhythm, **feel** that drum, Let my heart beat louder, Let my heart speak louder than my **head**, **head**, **head**, **head**. Heart beat louder than my **head**, **head**, **head**, **head**. Heart speak louder. Wanna **feel** that rhythm, **feel** that drum, Let my heart beat louder, Let my heart speak louder than my head..." She ended the sentence softly as the music slowly cut off.

* * *

Meanwhile Nagumo had arrived at the library as Karin waved him goodbye, he entered the building with a huge sigh. He he wasn't looking forward to study in the library when he normally would've been practicing with the band.

He walked in noticing he never was in a area so quiet as this before. He closed his eyes and kinda enjoyed the silence. It gave him some rest on his busy and right now confused brain. He took a deep breath and walked further with a small smile on his face. However, Nagumo had no idea what he actually should do here. Then he remembered the homework a was given today. He went to sit on a table in the middle and opened his books.

After a while he was stuck and needed a book about the history of Japan, but when he looked around he just sweat dropped. "How am I supposed to find that book..." He whined to himself.

He stood up and started surging and surging and.. surging. His time at the library was already on its half and he still hadn't find the book he needed. "JEEZ!" He yelled out of frustration.

"Hey you, keep it quiet!" A woman hissed to him looking rather grumpy. Nagumo rolled his eyes sighing: "Hai, hai.." and continued surging. He walked around the corner, but to his surprise there was also a girl coming from the other side, causing them to clash against each other.

"Whew.." Nagumo said as he rubbed his sore head. He landed against one of the mega bookshelves and he was scared to death when a couple of books fell down. He looked up and swallowed once before the whole cabinet loaded with books fell right on top of him and there was an enormous bang reverberating through the library.

Nagumo was buried under all the books and heavy pieces of wood from the cabinet. "Is everything okay?" He heard a bit softer voice asking him. Nagumo was slightly dizzy but despite the heavy weight on top of him, there was not much going on. Still, it was too heavy to free himself. "H-Hai." Nagumo simply replied.

"Hold on okay, we're going to get you away from it!" The calm voice told him again.

After some minutes the cabinet got lifted up, so Nagumo was able to throw the books aways and crawl away from the heavy bookshelf. "You okay?" He heard again and felt a hand on his shoulder. Nagumo turned around and saw it was the same girl which he bumped against. She had Brown ellbow-lenght hair into a ponytail and the color brown eyes. "Y-Yeah!" Nagumo replied smiling a bit still rubbing his sore head.

"OH MY GOD, WHO DID THIS!?" The same woman that pointed Nagumo form his shouted before yelled again. Probably she's the owner of the library. Everyone around them pointed at Nagumo, what made him sweat drop. "H-Hehe, G-Gomen!" He replied awkwardly. He walked up to him him and draw his ear. "You're not allowed here anymore!" She hissed and dragged him with her.

"W-Wait!" The brown-haired girl stopped the woman. "It's not his fault, we just weren't looking where we were going. It's also mine fault!"

"Then you go away as well!" She throwed the two of them out of the building and closed the door.

"Whoa, someone's grumpy!" Nagumo snickered. "Thank you, that you stood up for me!" Nagumo smiled at the girl. "Nagumo Haruya is the name!" He shook her hand.

"Ah, yeah you are Nagumo!" The girl told him. "Suzuno told me you probably would cause a disaster!" She now giggled softly.

"You know Suzuno?"

"Yes, we always study together here at the library, she told me I had to take care of you!"

"Hmpf!" Nagumo sighed crossing his arms childish. "She acts like I'm a little child!"

"Well.. You did destroyed something."

"Okay true!" Nagumo scratched the back of his head with a awkward smile covering his face. "Well, now I have some extra time, do you wanna go eat something at the mall with me?" Nagumo asked.

"Sure!" She replied calmly as they both walked away.

* * *

In the meanwhile Suzuno had rushed to the mall, eat something there, then went to soccer practice with team Prominence who weren't looking forwards to her arrive at all.

So she rushed practice a bit and now was waiting on a bench in the park. The nerves were killing her because about some minutes she had to tell a girl that Nagumo had canceled their date.

But she was actually thinking about a total different subject. She hummed the song she just learned with the band out loud. Somehow the music had took over her heart and she couldn't stop thinking about it anymore. And they had told her she had a wonderful and special voice and that with a bit consultation with Nagumo so maybe could even join the band. Her heart was pounding fast when she remembered those words. She couldn't help it but the smile wasn't getting of her face anymore.

Suddenly someone went to sit next to her. It was a girl with braided blond hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with above that a yellow tank top. '_blond hair, golden eyes, that must be her!_' Suzuno thought since she got an description from Nagumo.

"Hello?" Suzuno smiled. "Are you perhaps Manuke Meinu?"

The girl looked up a bit confused. "Y-Yes?"

"Okay, well this must sound weird but.. My name is Suzuno Fuusuke and I'm here to tell you that Nagumo couldn't be on the date..." Suzuno blushed slightly, this was just too embarrassing.

"Uwa, you're cute when you are blushing Suzuno-chan!" The girl exclaimed as she grabbed both Suzuno's hands with hers an pushed her a bit closer.

"N-N-Nani?"

"So are you Nagumo's girlfriend?"

"N-NO! Y-You were going on a date with him, why would I be his girlfriend?"

"Dunno, I though maybe you got with him in the meanwhile.. So you're single?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Wait, why do you tell me that the date isn't going on, why could't Nagumo do it himself?"

"W-Well.." Suzuno said pulling her hands back that finally released her from the girl's grip. "Me and Nagumo are switching life's for a week, so I am Nagumo right now..." She stammered awkwardly.

"Really, then let's go!" The girl jumped up.

"W-W-What?" Suzuno sat there confused as hell. She just couldn't keep up with this girl.

"Let's have a date Suzuno-chan!" She pushed the silver-haired girl from her seat. At this point Suzuno had blanket out. "Y-You wanna go on a date with m-me?!" She stuttered.

"Yes, you're cute!" Manuke said while she gently squeezed Suzuno's cheeks. "KAWAII!" She yelled when Suzuno's head became red again and confused at the same time.

"O-Okay, what do you wanna do then?" Suzuno asked, still not sure if she could not better run for it.

"Cinema, that's so romantic!" Manuke drooled with her eyes glimmering.

"R-R-Romantic!?" She stuttered again. "You wanna go as friends right?" She asked hopeful.

"No silly! We are having a date! That's not for friends!" The blond-haired girl winked.

When Suzuno heard those words, her soul slowly started to leave her body as Manuke dragged her along towards the cinema.

"..."

"S-Say Manuke?" Suzuno stopped the girl after coming back to reality. "You go out on a date with Nagumo, but don't mind go on a date with a girl too.. A-A-Are you p-perhaps... b-bisexual?"

"No, no I'm a lesbian. I just date boys so fill my boredom!" She giggled in response. Suzuno just stared at the girl with wide eyes. '_Oh god'_ She thought as Manuke dragged her along again. "I'm so glad Nagumo didn't come, Now I finally have a date with a 'hot' girl." She happily told as Suzuno was still getting dragged like a dead body.

_'NAGUMO'S SOOOO DEAD!' _

* * *

**Hahah as you can see I still didn't finished the first day, even when I said it would be one chapter a day, guess it are going to be more chapters after all. ^^"**

**[A/N]:**** There is not going to be any Yuri, just say it. The OC was just a Lesbian and I thought it was actually quite funny to let Suzuno go out on a date with her!**** XD **

**Well I wanna thank everyone who send me an OC and I hope I didn't do anything wrong!**

**Please leave a review, that would make me happy ^.^**


End file.
